Nothing Else Matters
by Sam Shields
Summary: AU ROMY! AnnaMarie moves to New Orleans and comes across everyones favorite cajun. But what if something more sinister lurks in her past and their future?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Anna-Marie got out of the parked moving van and looked up at the apartment building in front of her. She then looked back at the rental van that held all of her possessions from her furniture to her clothing and silently cursed, knowing that her new apartment was on the third floor. Realizing that standing there wouldn't get any work done; she went to the van and pulled out a few boxes heading towards her new apartment.

After forty-five minutes had passed she had barely made a dent in the gargantuan pile of craps she knew as her only belongings. She felt sweat roll down her neck and she mentally kicked herself for moving to New Orleans in the middle of August.

"Need some help?" A voice called from behind her. She turned around to find herself staring at a tall, well built man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ah'd love some," she replied.

"I'm Graydon Creed," the man smiled, "I live here too. Moving in here is like hell especially if you live on one of the upper floors because there no elevator."

"Don't Ah know it," she smiled. "Ah'm Anna-Marie"

By seven, they had successfully moved everything into Anna's and arranged all of the furniture. Anna looked around the decently sized three bedroom two bath apartment and smiled. She took the largest room with the connected bathroom for her bedroom. The other two rooms were turned into a guest room and a workout room.

"Ah'm exhausted," Anna said collapsing on the couch.

"I know, remind me never to help you again." Graydon responded sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Let meh make it up tah yah," she turned around to face him, "Ah'll but yah dinner."

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I can't let a girl pay for my dinner."

"Oh don't be such a guy. Come on, Ah'm buying your dinner no mater what yah say."

"Fine, but I don't feel like getting up"

"Don't," she said walking over to the phone, "we'll order in"

An hour later both Graydon and Anna had finished all of the food that had been ordered and were laying in Anna's newly furnished living room.

"I have never seen a girl eat that much." Graydon exclaimed from the ground

"Well get used to it sugar," Anna turned around to look down at Graydon from the couch, "because ah constantly eat. It comes from livin' with mah brother, Kurt, with him yah had tah eat as much as yah could before he got there or yah weren't gonna eat anything"

"Your brother huh? Where's he?"

"Back in New York, where Ah moved here from."

"Why'd you leave?"

"Ah had tah get away from mah parents, so as soon as ah turned eighteen I moved out here. Ah've still got one more year of high school left."

"Why'd you move two New Orleans?"

"Ah love the city. AH have evah since Ah was a little girl in Mississippi."

"I know what you mean. I came here once on vacation and I fell in love. I found a school I could attend and moved down here as soon as I could." Graydon smiled at her.

"School huh? What are yah studyin'?"

"Political Science."  
"Good luck with that." Anna replied jokingly.

"What about you got any interests?"

"Not really. Ah lahke writin'. It might be fun to travel yah know see the world."

"That sound like fun."

"Well it probably won't happen."

"You never know."

"Ah guess not. Ah mean its not lahke Ah got anything to attach myself tah this place."

"I'm hurt, am I not enough to keep you here Anna?" Graydon joked.

"Gray, yah are one of the reasons I want tah leave." She replied

"That's harsh. You really know how to make a guy feel unloved."

"Yah know Ah'm joking. Ah'll keep yah around for a while, after all its not lahke Ah know anyone else." Anna yawned.

"Well I should probably get going." Gray said standing up.

"Ok," Anna responded, "thank yah again for helping meh out."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked

"Sure thing Gray."

"Night."

"Night." She said as he walked across the hall to his apartment. She smiled and walked to her bedroom. _Maybe New Orleans won't be too bad,_ she thought as she drifted off into sleep.

Authors note: I know its stupid to start another story when I haven't even come close to finishing my other, but oh well. I already have a lot of this one written (thank god for math class) all i need to do is type it up. Plus I have a massive case of writters block and cant decide where to go with my other story so you gey to read my new one. Anyways please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Anything.

"Gray!" Anna called to the door across the hall from her apartment.

"Yeah Anna?" Graydon said appearing at the door of his apartment in nothing but a pair of jeans.

"Yah're not ready yet?" she exclaimed.

"Oh shit," he said with a look of realization on his face, "I'm supposed to drive you to school today."

"Yeah yah are. It mah first day Ah can't be late!"

"Hold on a sec." He said as he reentered his apartment, reappearing within seconds with a shirt and his car keys. "Let's go."

They ran down the stairs of the apartment building and headed for Gray's BMW 325. Anna got in the passenger seat and waited for Gray to get in the front seat. Anna tapped impatiently on her armrest as Gray drove her to school.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"What?"

"You're practically destroying my armrest."

"Oh." She responded quietly as she stopped moving her hand. "Its just yah know, mah first day."

"Don't worry about it Anna." He said as he parked in front of her school.

"Thanks Gray," she said as she exited the car, "for everything. Yah don't need tah pick meh up, Ah'll walk."

"You sure Anna?"

"Yeah. See yah tonight Gray."

Remy Lebeau sat in the back corner of his "French for native speakers" class. He couldn't believe that Jean-Luc was making him finish high school. It wasn't like he needed it. After all, he already had a prosperous career as a master thief. What did he need a high school education for? This year was going to suck.

Remy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. He looked up to the front of the room assuming the teacher was asking him some pointless question. He realized, however that the teacher was not talking to him but the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long, straight, red hair that included to unusual white streaks in the front. She wore a pair of nicely fitted blue jeans that were cuffed up right above her bright green high-top converse. Remy's eyes were immediately drawn to her black Operation Ivy shirt that displaced her breasts nicely. (I own the shirt and shoes. The favorite part of my wardrobe.) He took in every detail about her including the leather band that was situated around he left wrist and the copper bracelet that adorned the other. He grinned realizing the teacher had directed her to the only empty seat in the classroom, the one directly next to him.

Anna entered the classroom fifteen minutes late and in a horrible mood. The stupid lady who worked in the office had managed to lose her schedule and put her in the wrong classes. After finally fixing everything she was entering French, her first class of the day. She entered the class and handed the teacher her late slip.

"Hello Anna. Please take a seat next to Remy." She said motioning toward the boy sitting in the back corner. She moved silently to the seat and sat down, noting that the boy next to her was staring through the sunglasses he wore. She looked up and glared at him. Making sure he knew that she was not interested in whatever he wanted from her. Throughout the rest of the class period he made increasing attempt to draw her into conversation, all of which she ignored. Finally, the bell rang and she walked toward the door quickly to avoid any conversation she might be forced into with the guy who sat next to her.

"Anna." She cursed silently. She had almost made it out the door when the teacher called her back. "I'd like you to stay for a moment. You to Remy." She cursed again. After everyone left Remy made his way up to the front of the classroom and stood notably close to Anna. She glared at him.

"Anna I understand you just moved here from New York?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Well, I understand that our French system is quite a bit ahead of the one that is used in New York. I would like to assign Remy to be your French tutor." She turned to him, "Mr. Lebeau, would you be able to tutor Anna everyday after school."

"Of course madam." He replied, as he smirked at Anna.

"Good the two of you are excused." Anna walked off a quick as she could, careful not to be caught in a conversation with Mr. Lebeau.

Authors Note: So another update I hoped you liked it. I made Anna a little more punk rock then goth but i like her better that way. Anyways I hope you like it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Lunch finally came and Anna found herself a giant tree to sit underneath. She pulled out her novel, _East of Eden_, and began to read it silently. She found it difficult to concentrate however, because a massive amount of noise was coming from the quad area. She looked up to se what the commotion was and she almost gagged at what she saw. Surrounded by a massive group of practically drooling girls, was the guy from her French class, Remy. Knowing that he was to preoccupied to notice her she took the time to examine him. He was tall beneath his trench coat, and she could tell that he was incredibly well built. His long auburn hair looked unkempt in a sexy way that made her want to run her hair through it. She found herself wondering whet color his eyes were. For some reason none of the typical colors seemed to fit him. _Stop that R-Anna! He is just a filthy playboy, who is only interested in making the new girl another one of his trophies. _She turned back to her book attempting to read. The attempt, however, proved to be futile as the novel was ripped from her hands.

"Bonjour chere." A creepy voice whispered in her ear. She looked up to see a blonde man eyeing her like a piece of meat. His stare made her feel dirty and she grew uneasy under his observation. He grabbed her gloved hand and she felt the need to vomit as he placed his lips on it.

"Petit, mon name is Julian Bordebeau. (Is this spelled right?) Y' new here?" He asked.

"That's none of your business Cajun!" She said ripping her hand away from him. She continued to tell the man off when she noticed that the guy from her French class has broken away from his gaggle of girls and was heading in her direction.

"Julian, don' bother de petit." Remy said addressing the blonde man in front of her.

"Dis be none of y'r business Lebeau." Julian responded sharply. "Dere be plenty of other filles y' can go screw." The two continued their verbal war and Anna saw it as her chance to escape. Long before the two were done fighting Anna had grabbed her things and quietly disappeared.

Anna-Marie walked home from school in a horrible mood. It seemed the New Orleans High was no different then Bayville. It was filled with the same mindless girls and idiot guys that looked down on her. The only difference was that now she had two idiot Cajuns competing over who could get into her pants first.

"Bonjour chere." _Speak of the devil_. She felt Remy wrapped his arm around her."Get your hand off of meh Swamp Rat!"

"Already wit de pet named chere." He smirked at her.

"What do yah want Cajun?"

"Dis be a dangerous city chere. A belle femme like y' should never walk alone. Who knows what kind of scoundrels would try and take advantage of y'?"

"Ah can take care of myself, thank yah very much."

"So what are y' doing tonight chere?" He said wrapping his arm around her again.

"Why do yah want tah know?" She said pushing his arm off of her again..

"Remy needs t' tutor de petit belle." He smiled at her. "Why'd y' stop petit?" He asked her.

"Ah live here dumb ass." She retorted. "Come on. Let's get this tutoring over with."

Remy was immediately impressed with Anna's apartment. It had a black and white Hollywood theme which included old movie posters and pictures of famous actor such as Clark Gable, Audrey Hepburn, and James Dean. He took the time to appraise the living room and the kitchen taking in the details. His thoughts however were interrupted when he heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" Anna's thickly accented voice answered the phone. "Hey what's up?" she responded after some time.

The voice on the line talked for some time.

"Nah don't worry about it. Ah'm a big gal Ah can take care of myself. I'll talk tah yah latah. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Dat be y' mere chere?"

"No. Ah don talk tah mah mother. That was Gray. He lives across the hall from meh. We were supposed tah have dinnah tonight but he has to work late. He gets worried about meh being on mah own all the tahme."

"On y'r own all de time?" Remy questioned.

"Yeah Ah live on mah own. Moved out when Ah was eighteen. Ah never looked back."

"Why'd y' move chere."

"That is none of your business and may Ah remind you tah stop calling meh chere. AH have a name."

"Desole mon petit belle." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's get this tutoring over with." She replied as she sat down at the kitchen table.

The rest of the tutoring session was torture for Anna. Remy continued to hit on her by attempting to impress her with lame lines about the beauty of various parts of her body. He also had her request a few thing of him in French that she definitely did not want him doing. By the time the session was over Anna was seriously considering dropping out of school. _Lahke that would stop him,_ she thought to herself.

**They Call Me Orange:** Graydon isn't going to be a psychopathic mutant hater in this story. I'm not exactly sure how his character is going to end up but he nothing like the founder of the FOH. He's more like the guy who takes care of Anna. And as for Rogue and Mystiques past, you will just have to wait and find out. You will find out everything when Remy finds it out in this story.

Authors Note:Ok heres the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews. If you have any questions go ahead and ask me because I think that this story might be a little canfusing (although some part are meant to be). I will try and answer your questions, but if it will ruin a future part of the story I wont tell you. So tell what you thought of how I brought in Julian, and let me know of any suggestions. Also doesnt Anna's house rock. Thats how my room is decorated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

AN: This chapter takes place 4 months after the last one

"Come on Gray!" Anna shouted banging on his apartment door.

"You're crazy you know that?" He said pulling the door open. "Its five o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, and you want to go running."

"Oh come on yah big baby its just a little jog." She said as she took off running down the stairs.

Later that morning

"I hate you." Graydon said as he collapsed on the park bench. Anna rolled her eyes at him. "No seriously, I regret the day I ever befriended you. You're evil. You know before we met I **_SLEPT_** on Saturday mornings. But no, you just had to wake me up at five o'clock in the morning to go run four miles."

"Yah do realize we do this every Saturday and every Saturday yah whine lahke a baby." He groaned in response. "And tah think Ah thought yah would get used to it. Come on Sugah let go get breakfast. It's on me."

At the Diner

"Did yah lahke your breakfast sugah?" Anna Asked

"It still doesn't make up for the fact that you're evil. I haven't been up that early on a Saturday in… I don't know how long."

"Yah were up at five last Saturday, and the Saturday before that. And yah bettah get used to it because yah are mah jogging partner."

"Anna, you need to get a boyfriend and take him with you."

"Why would Ah want tah get a boyfriend when Ah got yah, Gray?"

"That is just sad. It's officially time to get you a boyfriend. Are there any cute guys at school?"

"No thanks." Anna said. "Ah swear, if one more sleazy Cajun hits on meh Ah'm gonna kill myself."

"Cajun huh? So tell me about them?"

"No thanks they're not worth mentioning." She rolled her eyes. "Oh mah Gawd,

Ah gottah go. I work in an hour." She said getting up and leaving him at the diner.

* * *

"Hey Mercy" Anna said as she walked into the restaurant she worked in.

"Hey Anna!" The blonde girl said cheerfully as she ran up and hugged Anna.

"Wow what got into yah Mercy." Anna said shocked at the girls greeting.

"Henri purposed!" she said showing her the ring.

"What?" Anna said shocked. "Are yah serious? Henri purposed? Gawd the ring is gorgeous!"

"I know. Can y' believe it?"

"Yeah. It's about tahme he purposed. So when am Ah finally gonna meet this guy?"

"Well I am goin' t' dinner wit' him and his brother in two weeks come wit."

"Are yah trying tah set meh up?" Anna raised an eyebrow at Mercy.

"Of course not," she said slyly. "But it is de bride's responsibility to make sure de maid of honor gets together wit de extremely sexy best man."

"Ah ain't getting together… did yah say maid of honor?"

"Would y'?" Mercy smiled at her.

"Ah'd love tah?" She hugged the woman standing next to her. "But Ah ain't getting together with Henri's brother."

"Why not, girl? Y' haven't been out on a date since I met y'. All yah ever do is work out or hang out wit dat roommate of y'rs. Its not healthy. Unless dere's something going on between y' two?"

"There's nothing going on between meh and Gray. Yah know that."

"Ok den what's wrong wit me setting y' up wit Henri's brother? Y' need t' get laid. And from what I hear this guy is great in bed."

"Ah'm gonnah pretend Ah didn't hear that."

"Oh come on petit. I won let y' meet Henri if y' don't. y' need t' cut loose. Y' are always going t' school, working, or exercising. Y' never do anything fun."

"Yeah Ah do. Why do yah think I exercise all of the tahme?"

"So y' mean t' tell me dat when y' lived up in New York y' exercised all of de time?"

"Yeah Ah did. Meh and Logan used tah work out together every morning."

"More about dis infamous Logan," Mercy rolled her eyes, "Chere he's not here and y' need to get out and have fun. What y' do isn't fun, its torture. Y' are going on dis double date wit me."

"Fahne."

**They Call Me Orange: **Graydon is more of a best friend then a Logan. He isn't going to have the over protectiveness. To answer your other question, yes other members of the X-men will appear. Most wont appear untill much later on but you will definatley be seeing kitty soon, and a surprise guest.

**Bored247:** I know how that sulk goes. it took me three years o convince my mom to let me do my room like that. But I'm so happy i did. Even if I did have to paint it my self, and buy my James Dean and Audrey Hepburn posters. But, trust me its well worth it.

Authors Note: I hope you guys like this new chapter. No Romy but as you can see Anna is settling into her life in New Orleans. I used this chapter to give an idea of what Anna's life was like and I told you a little about her past, but not much. Anyways please review!

URGENT: I am having massive writers block with my other story undecided. I'd really like you guys to help if you can. Please read it and give me any suggestions you can. I really need a new chapter to get me into writing it again. Please help. It would be very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

"Congratulations Kitty!" The German boy said as he pulled the petit brunette into a strong hug.

"Thanks Kurt." She said as she hugged him back.

"Yes Kitty we are all very proud of you." The bald man in a wheelchair said as he wheeled himself closer to the two adolescents.

"Thank you professor, it means a lot to me." She responded.

"Well obtaining you pilots license is no small achievement, it is something we are all very proud of you for."

"I'm just glad she flies a plane better then she drives a car." A hairy man commented.

"Mr. Logan!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Wolverine has a point." Kurt commented.

"I'm, like, officially not talking to either of you anymore." Kitty said as she huffed off toward the car.

A few days later

Kitty pride sat in her room typing furiously. She finished the e-mail to her parents and she looked around her room. It seemed so empty since her roommate left. The professor did not give her a new one. He understood that she hopped that her best friend would eventually find her way back to the institute.

_Katherine would you please come to my office, I would like to have a word with you_. The telepathic voice in her head interrupted her thoughts. Kitty popped off of her bed and quickly made her way through the maze of halls till she found herself infront of the professor's office.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She said as she entered and took a seat in luxurious room the professor called his office.

"Yes Kitty I have an assignment got you. As you may know, our institute exchanges information with the institute that is located on Muir Island. I have some very important files that need to be transported. I would like you to take them over on the blackbird."

"Are you sure?" She asked unsure of her ability.

"I have absolute faith in your ability Katherine." He smiled at her. "Now, I would like you to stay at Muir Island for a week so that Moria can look through the files and send back any that she does not need. The jet has been prepared all that is left is for you to pack. You may come by my office and pick up the file right before you are ready to leave."

"Ok professor." She said as she got up to leave.

"And Kitty," he stopped her as she got to the door, "I would like to remind you that he is there."

On Muir Island

The tall blonde man leaned on the railing of the porch, lost in though. He seemed to be unable to rid himself of the feelings of guilt that surrounded him. If only he had done something different, maybe things would not have turned out how they did.

"Still thinking about her?" A thickly accented voice interrupted his thoughts.

"How can I not?" He replied bitterly as he turned to face the purpled haired owner of the voice. Her petit form moved closer to him.

"You can't let the pat consume you Warren. There is nothing you could have done. Everyone else believes that why cant you."

"It's hard, Betsy. You weren't there you didn't hear what I said. And it's even harder now that she's coming here." Betsy moved to put her arms around him. He responded to the embrace.

"It will be ok. Just wait and see."

* * *

Kitty slowly made her way off of the Blackbird, struggling to carry the numerous pieces of luggage that she had brought along with her. A heavy feeling of nervous anticipation built up in her as she made her way down the ramp.

"Ello luv." A voice startled her. She turned around to see a strikingly good looking man. He was tall, well built and had dark brown hair that almost covered his amazingly blue eyes.

"Like hi" she managed to stutter as she stared at the man.

"Pete Wisdom," he introduced himself, "I assume your Katherine Pride. Moria sent me to pick you up."

"Oh hi," She replied cheerfully. "Oh and you can, like, call me Kitty, everyone else does." She smiled at the man.

"Kitty?" He asked as he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Sorry luv, I've just never heard someone call themselves Kitty, unless they were a stripper."

"What did you say?" She said with an offended look on her face.

"Oh come on luv," he said between laughter, "you mean to tell me you've never gotten that before?"

"No," she replied. He noticed the serious expression on her face.

"You're serious?" He asked astonished.

"Let's just go."

"I'm sorry luv. Let's start over. Can I take you bags for you?"

"Fine" she said as she followed him tot the car.

On Muir Island

As the car pulled up the nervous feeling began to well up inside Kitty again. _Oh God I can't do this_ she thought as Pete opened the car door for her.

"Welcome to Muir Island luv." He stated. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure."

A few hours later kitty had been shown the entire grounds, and found herself enjoying Pete's company more then she thought she would after that stripper comment. Although, he did not shy away from using more sexual innuendoes, most of which were directed at her.

"And that door leads to the back porch. It has an amazing view. Would you like to see it luv?"

"Sure."

Kitty walked out to the porch and into one of her worst nightmares. Standing wrapped up in the arms of a purple haired slut, was none other than Warren Worthington.

"What the hell is this!" she demanded.

"Kitty!" Warren responded in surprise.

"So I guess this is how you really feel." She yelled at him. "Not even a year and you have already found yourself a new hussy. I can't believe you." She stalked off before he had a chance to reply.

Roguechere: I love it to. But just to clear things up there is no love triangle. Graydon is absolutely not interested in Anna that way.

Sweetpoison373: soryy theres no Romy in this chapter but the next one will be full of it.

Nettlez: Yes this is Sabertooth's son. But alas not they are not going to fall in love. Remy is the only guy for Rogue. Oh and thank you for the lovely poetry.

They-Call -Me-Orange: Yeah I like Kitty to. I think its because she is such a good friend to Rogue. Plus I love her and Pete. They are perfect for each other.

Bored247: Five is nothing. I wish it were in my life but alas no. I wake up so early its insane.

Authors Note: Thanks for all of the reviews they make me feel special. But anyways I'm sad that no one reviewed my other fic like i asked. Please read it and give me ideas. Will it help if i tell you the nexy chapter of this story has great ROMY goodness coming up and I will hold it hostage? Anyways please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Remy Lebeau knocked on the door of Anna's apartment. The door opened to reveal a very sweaty Anna. Her red hair was pulled back and she was wearing the tightest black shirt he had ever seen on her and a pair of scandalously short work out shorts.

"Remy?" she questioned, "what are yah doing here?"

"Y' weren't at school today." He finally managed to get out. For the first time in Remy's life he was having trouble finding the right words to say. Anna was the sexiest  
girl he had ever seen before and it was all he could do to not pin her against the wall right then and there. Instead he stood at the door, staring at her, with an unreadable expression on his face. Anna stared at him.

"Yah want tah come in?" she said pulling the door open to allow him access to her apartment. He followed her in, his eyes never removing themselves from her.

"Remy," her voice interrupted his thoughts, "Ah hope yah don't mahnd but Ah'm gonna go take a shower. Would yah mahnd waiting?"

"Non." He said as the thought of her in the shower passed through his mind. Once he got over his daydream her decided he needed to get rid of the not so little problem that was growing in his pants. He went into the living room and settled on the local news channel.

"Sorry about the wait." Remy turned around and his jaw dropped. For the very first time he saw Anna without any makeup. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her eyes seemed even more brilliant then they normally did. Her damp hair was forming little tendrils around her face. She sat down next to him.

"Can Ah ask yah a question?" she said.

"Of course, mon chere." She rolled her eyes and leaned in closely.

"Why do yah always wear those glasses?" Remy's heart dropped.

"Mos' people don' like Remy's eyes." He said looking away. Anna lifted up her hands and began to remove the glasses. He flinched and she stopped, but when he made no effort to remove her hand she pulled them all of the way off. She gasped at what she saw. She could not tear her eyes away from the red and black glowing orbs. Remy became uncomfortable under her intense observation and he moved to put his glasses back on.

"Don't!" She said grabbing his arm. "They're beautiful, you shouldn't cover them up."

"Y're de first one to say dat chere." He said smiling.

"Everyone else must be crazy." He leaned in closer to her face and for the first time she did not pull away. There lips were now inches apart and Remy moved to close the gap. Unfortunately, right then the news music started playing. He was going to ignore it.

"Oh mah Gawd!" Anna interrupted the moment, and she crawled on the floor towards the TV. "Oh mah Gawd Graydon!"

Remy's attention was now on the news program. The TV was displaying a large car crash and the face of a young blonde man.

"Y' know him petit?"

"He lives across the hall from meh. He's lahke mah brother. Ah have tah call the hospital." She ran into the kitchen and he waited on the couch worried about the girl on the phone.

She returned five minutes later.

"He's in critical condition but no one but family is allowed to visit him until the morning. They told me to not bother coming in."

She went up to him. They stood facing each other for a while. All of the sudden she collapsed into his arms sobbing. He held her for a while, until her sobs quieted. He carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed.

"Remy," she stopped him as she tried to leave, "don't leave." She requested as she moved over making a space for him on the bed. He pulled off his trench coat and joined her on the bed. He fell asleep his arm gently wrapped around Anna, and for the first time in a long time he felt content.

**Nettlez: **Pete isn't a an OC. Hes sexy as can be and the best choice for kitty. If you want to know more about him i suggest readingmelissarxy1 who is an awesome kete and Romy writer.

**They-Call-Me-Orange: **I never liked lancity either. Kete is the best and i deal with Kiotr.

Authors Note: I hpoe you all like this. It has some Romy! YAY! They almost kissed. So tell me what you think.


End file.
